The Crown (SYOC Now Closed)
by more.than.just.a.story
Summary: Prince William has come of age, and the Rebels have grown restless. It's time for Will's Selection but when Rebel attacks get more frequent and threatening, how will it affect the girls and the prince himself? The tides are changing and people he thought he could trust, may just be the ones to stab him in the back. Could these attacks lead to a Revolution? Time is running out...
1. Schreave and Jeans

**Howdy Y'all, like in my other stories, I'm doing a "create your own character" thing so please be descriptive and here's the format: (Edited **zanzibaby's **format, her story is great!) As of now I can take any caste. Preferably not too many twos. **

**Name: **1st, Middle, and Last

**Nickname: **

**Age: **(16-19 if in the selection)

**Caste: **

**Providence: **Check my bio for list

**Occupation:**

**Appearance before Selection Makeover: **Include Height and weight

**Appearance after Selection Makeover: **

**Personality: **Include flaws. Don't just say "nice"

**Best Traits:**

**Worst Traits: **

**Family: **At LEAST include names and age

**Hobbies:**

**Skills:**

**How they would treat other characters: **Maids, Other selected, the prince, guards

**First Date Ideas: **Optional

**Ambition for the selection:**

**Extra Information I should know about your character: **

**Wardrobe and Hair Choices: **

**Please PM me your replies! **

**Okay so I asked my friends what I should name one of the characters, let's just say "Malaria" came**

**Now onto the story :D**

PRINCE WILL'S POV

I pace slowly outside of the office, a habit I inherited from dad. They're in there now. Holy shit, what are they going to do? Why is it taking so long? Was it really that bad? The questions raid my mind, engulfing anxiety into every part of me.

Still. As I hear the footsteps coming closer to the door, I run a quick hand through my hair and stop pacing. Queen America and King Maxon emerge from the once shut door. "William Ari Schreave. Would you like to explain to us why there was a poor half-dress girl crawling from your balcony last night?" My paranoid mother demands. I shrug and lean against the wall, "What is there to explain? The girl needed a little fun. _I _needed a _little _fun."

My father shoots me with a disappointed look, "Will, your mother and I think it's time for you to settle down." "How do you plan to do that?" They glance at each other with that look of 'silent communication' that the third wheel always feels left out in. "Oh, no. I am not having a Selection." I cross my arms and stop leaning against the wall. The queen stiffens, "William, are you saying that you don't thing the Selection is useful?" I feel like I'm walking through a maze of land mines. One wrong step, and I'm blown up.

I open my mouth but no retort comes out, so I just shut it again. I slump my shoulder and stare at the ground. I can feel my mom's channel of anger directed straight at me. "Fine." I mumble, and America squeals and the anger is gone.

_**One Week Later**_

HOLLY'S POV

The Sun blazes through my window and my little sister, Rosie, jumps onto my bed. "HOLLY YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! MAMA WANTS YOU TO SIGN UP FOR THE SELECTION LIKE ALL THE OTHER BEAUTIFUL GIRLS!" Rosie shouts. Right. Into. My. Ear. I groan but peak my eyes open, "Wha? Why?" "BECAUSE MAMA WANTS YOU TO HAVE A CHANCE AT A BETTER LIFE!" "Rosie, take it down a few notches would ya?" Rosie nods and starts dragging me out of bed. "Rosie! Goodness gracious. I'm up! I'm up!" I laugh and I slip off and onto the floor.

After that, Rosie leaves me to get ready. I slip off my sweats and into my black skirt and my nicest top. I run a brush through my milk chocolate colored hair and race downstairs, grabbing a quick biscuit on my way out. "Bye mom!" I shout and slow down a little. Lucky for me, Rosie woke me up earlier so there are only a few girls ahead of me. It then only takes about fifteen minutes of impatient shifting from foot to foot pondering that one simple question. Why?

Why am I signing up for the Selection in the first place? Do I even like Prince William? I don't have much time for pondering before it's my turn. I sigh, and fill out the sheet for a reason I'm still unsure about.

**Name: **Holly Josephine Jeans

**Age: **Seventeen

**Caste: **Five

**Providence: **Dakota

**Occupation: **Singer/Song Writer

**Appearance: **5'4, 120lbs, Brown hair, Gray eyes

**Hobbies: **Singing, reading, song writing, and drawing

**Skills: **Singing, writing music, baking

**Languages: **I know Latin, Spanish, and English

I hand over the form and plaster on a smile. The camera flashes and it's all over, and I return back to my home as a five, unsure of what was to come next.

**Hey! I hope you liked this! Thanks so much for reading it, and I. Need. Characters. :D no pressure. Please PM with your characters and I'll be sure to disclaim them **

**SPEAKING OF DISCLAIMERS**

**I DO NOT OWN AMERICA AND MAXON AND THE WONDERFUL LAND OF ILLEA AND THE CASTE SYSTEM AND ALL THAT JAZZ. That right goes to Kiera Cass, and sadly. I'm not her. I do own Will, Holly and Rosie though. Well, ** .JUST. **out!**

**~Hailey**


	2. Castle and Shatton

**Howdy y'all! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I want to thank all of you that sent me SYOCs, I. Still. Need. More. Once again, no pressure. My chapters are short, but I'm working on lengthening them, so bear with me. You can PM me any ideas you have, and just like normal comments and critics. If I made Queen America seem a little mean, I'm sorry she was just frustrated with Will. Okay onto responses. **

zanzibaby: **Thanks so much for sending me your character! I love your story, I hope your play went well, and that you got enough sleep :P, and no problemo, I didn't want to just use your format without saying that it was yours. Thanks again!**

Perksofbeingminho: **Thanks so much for following the story! I really appreciate it!**

RavenQueenFan2605: **Thanks so much for the character! She'll come up in the next chapter**

**Also, thanks to everyone else who read it!**

**Okay, in this chapter I'm introducing **zanzibaby's **SYOC, so DISCLAIMER **Ivy **does not belong to me! Nor does America and Maxon and all other Selection Characters. **

**Check the 1****st**** chapter for SYOC format! Also, preferably no more **Fives **thanks though! **

**Now onto the story. **

Chapter Two:

DECEMBER'S POINT OF VIEW

My name is December Castle, and I will not be afraid. I take a deep breath and paint my best smile on my face, which frankly, is quite good. Well, not just good, but fricking _amazing_! "_Next up we have, December Castle!" _The announcer…well…announces…I place a hand on my waist and strut down the runway.

The crowd cheers and I toss my hair over my shoulder, I then blow a kiss, and the crowd cheers more. Rotating my hips, allowing the people to get a better look at the dress I'm wearing, I place the smile back on my face. It's tight around my chest, but still allows me to breathe. It's a wintery blue strapless dress that cascades loosely down a little past my thighs. Around my neck hangs a simple snowflake necklace my mother gave to me when I was younger. Camera's flash, and I turn on my heels, and glide back.

Back in my dressing room, I slide out of the dress and into my skinny jeans and sweater. I then pull on some UGGs and exit the room. More cameras flash and microphones are jutting out to me.

"Ms. Castle, What are your ideals for the Selection? Do you plan on entering?" I laugh and grin, "Of course I plan on entering the Selection! What beautiful sane girl wouldn't?" I turn to one of the cameras and pout, "Although I do feel sorry for all the other handsome men out there who just lost a chance of beautiful women." The people laugh and I manage to go a few feet ahead. I turn and frown, "I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be. I look forward to seeing you all next time!"

_Finally alone. _I place my hands on the car wheel and ignite the engine. My foot presses on the gas pedal and the black Porsche speeds out of the drive. The radio turns on automatically, and I sing along to "Riptide", a few minutes later, I arrive at the coffee shop where I'm to meet Jared Wilson.

I walk into the shop and Jared looks up, his brown eyes meet mine, and a wide grin breaks out onto his face. I return him with slight smile. "Hey there De." His arms wrap around my waist and he plants a kiss on my lips. "Hey Jay. I need to talk to you, it's really important." Confusion glints in the eyes of my boyfriend, but he nods.

"What is it baby?" I inhale and pull out a form from my purse, and hand it over to him. "It's blank." He states and I nod, "I wanted to show you before I filled it out." "I-I-I don't understand. I thought we were happy together." I clench my jaw, "Jared. It's not enough. I mean, it's enough for me, but not for my parents. Not for the press."

Jared's eyes harden, "Oh, so I'm dirt compared to the high and mighty Prince?" "What? Is that what you got out of this? I show you that I'm planning on joining the Selection, and now you hate me. Any sane girl would! It's a chance of a life time! I was expecting you to support my decision, but I guess not."

"De. I don't hate you, but I don't understand why what the press wants you to do should matter." His hands move down my thighs. "At least stay with me for one more day." I smile and he departs, ordering me to go straight to his place.

I pull into Jared's driveway just as he does. Swinging the car door open I jump onto him. He carries me indoors and then the kissing starts.

First, he pins me against a wall and I wrap my fingers around the hem of the shirt he's wearing. I pull it off of him and his hands wander under my shirt, and soon that's off too.

His hands are warm, and I don't want it to stop, but it has to. I pull away slightly and lean my head against the wall. His lips travel along my collarbone and I gasp, "Jared." He mumbles and I squeeze past him, picking my sweater off from the ground.

"I can't do this, Jay." I whisper, and I might have very well slapped him on his face. I pull my shirt back on and he punches the wall. "I thought we could make this work, December. I really did, but I guess your childhood dream of becoming a princess is just more worthwhile." It was his turn to slap me. "Childhood dream? William Schreave is more of a man than you'll ever be. I tell you that I'm planning on signing up for the Selection, and then you go and try to have sex with me." He glares, "You went along." I run a hand through my hair, "Yes, but I stopped before we got our pants off." "I think you should go."

Anger swells within me, and I let it. I let it consume me in every crevasse. "You're an asshole." I snap, and slam the door shut behind me. The anger transforms into despair. A single tear drops onto the wheel of my car and I pull over on the side of the rode. _Jared, I'll win this thing, and I'll show you that its not a childhood dream. _

**Name: **December Grace Castle

**Age: **Eighteen

**Caste: **Two

**Providence: **Belcourt

**Occupation: **Model

**Appearance: **5'5, 130lbs, Blond hair, blue eyes

**Hobbies: **Singing, running, modeling, shopping

**Skills: **Modeling, Fashion, makeup

**Languages: **I know English, French, and Italian.

I finish the form and decide that tomorrow, I'll go down and turn it in.

IVY's POINT OF VIEW

The light pours through the window of my room and I groan, pulling my pillow over my face. "Get your sorry butt up Ivy!" my good-for-nothing older brother Ash snaps. I throw the pillow at him and get up, he mumbles something that sounds like _bitch_, but I choose to ignore it. Ash leaves my room soon after that, and I yank my stubborn hair back into a ponytail, well aware that in a few hours-time it will be falling out.

"Ivy! Breakfast!" My father shouts just as I swing my door ajar. "Morning sunshine." Laughs my other older brother, Cristano. Currently, he's 20 and dating your average girl named Ally. Cristano's twin, Florian, one of my other-other brothers, just rolls his eyes. I shake my head with amusement, and smear Nutella on a piece of toast. "Papa, I'm heading to the barn to feed the foals, then break in Tie." 'Breaking in' was the Shatton family's term for taming one of our Friesian horses.

Considering Friesians are the most expensive horse on this Earth, my family of Fours are pretty well off. Papa doesn't want to pay and become a three, for he doesn't believe in the whole caste system, and sees no reason to wasting money on that trash.

Ash, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to become a three if given the chance. Yet another thing I hate about my 19 year old, 'know-it-all' brother.

"Wait, Ivy, would you mind easing my conscious on something?" Papa requests, "Of course." I say out of confusion, "Go out with Ally and your friends. Go see a movie. Go shopping. Be a teenage girl." "But, Papa…" "No buts. Just please do it."

"Ivy, what do you think about going in and seeing a movie?" Ally stares at me, I shrug and see a building with a huge Selection banner hanging over it.

Was this my escape from Ash? Should I do this? Leave my family? Do they need me? I've been looking at the poster for too long because Ally follows my gaze. "Oh my god. Ives, you have to sign up!" She grabs my wrist and drags me along. Her dainty fingers wrap around one of the forms and she pushes them into my strong ones.

"You know there are thousands of other girls signing up?" I interrogate. My brother's girlfriend nods, "And that I probably won't even get picked?" A nod. I sigh and start filling out the form.

**Name: **Ivy Piper Shatton

**Age: **Seventeen and ½

**Caste: **Four

**Providence: **Calgary

**Occupation: **Horse Breeder

**Appearance: **5'6, 124lbs, Raven hair, green eyes

**Hobbies: **Horseback riding, reading, painting, climbing trees, exploring, and drawing

**Skills: **Drawing and riding

**Languages: **I know English, French, Italian, and Swedish

I hand the form to Ally, and she skips over to the desk, and that day we actually end up watching a movie back at her place and chatting about the Prince.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! I worked on making it longer, there were times I thought I'd just end it there and post the chapter. Sorry for the interesting content, but I did rate it "T" for a reason xD. I hope you enjoyed and please PM me characters, pleaseeeeee no more "Fives" along with singers and artists. ** .just. **out!**

**~Hailey **


	3. The Report

**Howdy y'all, I return. So onto reviews:**

UltimiteMaxmericaShipper (Zanzi): **Thanks for finishing the character! I went and updated the previous chapter to fix what I missed. **

(Guest): **Yes, this goes for any other Guests who want to give me a character, feel free to post characters through review. If you have an account though, please PM me, because otherwise it's very difficult for me to ask you questions about the character. So my answer to your question: Yes, but I can't verify things easily with you. **

**I would like to give a shout out to everyone who gave me a character recently: **

Foxinthewoods

RavenQueenFan2605

Literaturetherealway

Belledrummond2

(Guest) TheForgottenGirl

4Love4Love4

Writerlover98

MJ Derrek

And my real life friends who where collabing to create Louisa 

**I have these girls for the selection itself: Holly Josephine Jeans, December Grace Castle, Raven Millicent Prescott, Ivy Piper Shatton, Ayah Hayley Derrin, Erica Lillian Shellwood, Annalise Valentina Crystaline, Annabelle Elizabeth Clifford, Valerie Rosalyn Hood, Lilac De Ansti, Mackenzie Valentina Arden, Marion Adalind Skyes, Macyn Kayla Lindsley, Louisa Aspen Leger, Arimis Nicole Silverton, and Melana Aaron White. **

**I'm sorry, but after this chapter and the next chapter I will no longer be accepting SYOC characters for the Selection itself. I'm still open to Guards, Maids, or Rebels, or anything you can think of, but just not the Selection Girls themselves.**

**The Report Has Begun. **

Chapter Three:

PRINCE WILLIAM'S POV

Today is the day. The day that the Selected are chosen. I guess I'm a little frustrated. I never wanted this. I wanted to find someone on my own terms, and have fun until then. But noooooo…I have to host 35 fricking girls in the Castle, with absolutely no idea who the hell they are.

Gavril Fadaye glides across the stage, to the center, and I take one last look at my family before the girls are announced. My gaze slides across Queen America and King Maxon, and I find my twin sister, Princess Angelina's, ice blue eyes focused intently on me. She gives me a reassuring smile, but I just avert my eyes back to the Screen.

"Weeelcome, Ladies and Gentleman, and before we get to the moment you've all been so patiently waiting for, let's talk to the man of the hour, Prrrince William Schreave!" I plaster on my charming smile and nod to the crowd. Gavril comes and gracefully sits in the seat next to me, "Well, Prince William, what do you imagine your perfect girl to be." I pause for a moment, pretending to ponder this question. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't think there is exactly a "perfect" girl, but I hope to get as close to that as possible." Gavril nods appreciatively and looks back to the cluster of people, "Let's see what the Selection has in store for us this year!"

The crowd cheers and the projector turns on, blaring the national anthem.

"From Allen, Mackenzie Valentina Arden, a two."

Mackenzie…I think I recognize her…maybe from TV Angel likes to watch? I look to my twin and my hunch was confirmed, she grins and I know it was her.

"From our own Angeles…Lilac De Ansti!"

The first thing I noticed was how her freckles popped out against her porcelain skin. The names started to fly by after that.

_Raven _

_ Valerie _

_ Melana_

_ Arimis_

_ Holly_

_ Marion_

_ Annabelle _

_ Annaliese _

_ December_

_ Ivy_

_ Erica _

_ Ayah_

_ Maycn _

And the list goes on and on, but out of all of these, I recognized one name the most.

Louisa Aspen Leger.

What…I look to my mom and my dad, they both looked as shocked as I do, I turn to Angel and she has a hidden smile. I grew up with I, being the daughter of Aspen and Lucy, my parents close friends, I never expected for her to even apply. But here she was. In _my _selection.

Questions boil in my brain.

When did she get back from Australia?

Why the hell did she apply?

What is she thinking?

I don't even notice when the crowd fizzles out of the rows, until my mother taps my shoulder, "Will, everyone is gone. Let's go." And sure enough, I look around, not a soul remains.

LOUISA

I stare blank faced at the television at my apartment in Atlin. I hear a clutter and I imagine my jaw making that same noise at it hits the ground. I turn to Mel, and she has a goofy grin sprawled out across her face.

Melana White, my best friend from Australia whom decided she was to move back Illea with me. She too made it into the Selection. I see why she was selected though. Her tan skin, pale hair, and chocolate brown eyes where a beautiful combination. Me on the other hand, I stood out against all the other Aussies. Yes sure, I tanned a little bit, but I mostly burned when attempting to surf the monstrosities of waves. Pale skin, long and straight brown hair, and Sea green eyes. Not exactly what was seen way down under.

I only applied for the Selection on a dare. First day back from the Outback and all my friends where just begging to play our first game of Truth or Dare. Knowing my past with the Prince, Melana had been insisting that I would apply for the longest time. This was just her chance. They all knew I would _never _in a million years, back out of a dare. I guess I got that from my father. Aspen Leger, Ex-Boyfriend of Queen America. That's my father. Although, now, they are like siblings and Aspen is completely devoted to Lucy, my mom. So Mel then decided she would apply with me, convincing me that I have a 5% chance of getting in and I don't even need to plan on winning anything.

But there was Mel and I's face. Shining bright on the screen.

I was going back to Angeles.

Going back to Will.


	4. The Flight

**Okay so I realized how fricking long it took me to update the previous chapter, so I'm trying to update more regularly now, but with school, it may be a little harder. **

**Okay! So this is the last chapter I'll be accepting SYOC's as of now I have 20 Characters. By SYOCs I mean Selected girls. Ill still be accepting Rebels, Maids, Guards, or other people you want to see in the story. **

**So here are the girls I have: **

**Holly Josephine Jeans**

**December Grace Castle**

**Raven Millicent Prescott**

**Ivy Piper Shatton**

**Ayah Hayley Derrin**

**Erica Lillian Shellwood**

**Annalise Valentina Crystaline**

**Annabelle Elizabeth Clifford**

**Valerie Rosalyn Hood**

**Lilac De Ansti**

**Mackenzie Valentina Arden**

**Marion Adalind Skyes**

**Macyn Kayla Lindsley**

**Louisa Aspen Leger**

**Arimis Nicole Silverton**

**Melana Aaron White**

**Mercedes Janise Elric**

**Lila Mersenth**

**Ariel Mattia**

**Rhine Gemma Amouteru **

**Now onto the story **

LILA'S POV

Two weeks ago I turned sixteen. A week ago, I found out I'm one of the Selected girls. This of course made my parents ecstatic, but it's not like they were surprised in anyway shape or form. I have my suspicions that they rigged the drawing somehow. Being one of King Clarkson's close friends, my parents have the connection. But here I am. Luggage packed as Marie, my nanny, insisted. Even after my protests in saying that clothes would be provided.

Considering I am already a residence of Angeles, my ride has stopped by the airport and picked up a few other girls.

The jet black limo pulls up and the front door swings open and I'm quickly ushered in. I turn and look at the three girls seated next to me. I smile and say, "I'm Lila. Nice to meet you." The girl closest to me smiles slightly, "Arimis." She says. Her voice has a slight French accent, and she smells like fresh-baked cookies. Her hair is long and a soft chestnut color, pulled back into a French braid. Her eyes are brown, but with a rim of green. Arimis is defiantly someone who would be classified as beautiful. Her neighbor rolls her eyes, and the last girl says, "This here is Oscar the Grouch, but everyone just calls her Rhine." I giggle and Rhine glares at me and the other girl. I notice something about her, one of her eyes is blue and the other is brown.

Rhine's golden hair whips around and she growls at mystery girl, "Raven, you shut your damn mouth, no one in their right mind enjoys being called something they don't even know about." Raven returns the heterochromic stare with her icy blue one. "Oscar the Grouch is from the nineteen hundreds, so I don't doubt you and your small brain capacity could comprehend what the hell that was." That shut up Rhine for sure, because for the rest of the ten minute ride, no one dared to say a word.

MELANA'S POV

The clock is ticking. Lou and I wait at the airport, time is running out. Aren't they supposed to stay on time? I look to my best friend that I met in Australia. There is definitely something on her mind. "Louisa, I'm really sorry I got you into this." She shrugs, "Time I returned anyways. My parents haven't stopped mailing me." Louisa Leger. Toughest girl I know. She could wrestle a crocodile and come out unscathed, so I presume. What I'm in complete and utter shock is how _I _managed to get in. Me. Melana White. An Aussie. Not even Illean. I brush the thought aside as two other girls enter and glide up the stairs.

One of them has hair unevenly chopped right below the shoulders, but her eyes are glassy although both are an electric color of blue. Trailing in front of her is a German shepherd, helping her forward. Next to her is a girl with dirty blond hair cascading down to her waist. Blondie smiles at me and the girl-with-the-dog stays quiet. "I'm Lilac De Ansti." She says, "This is Ayah Derrin, and the dog is Mozey." I return the smile and Louisa's grin mimics mine. "I'm Louisa Leger and this is-" "-I'm Melana White."

"Oh my god, Melana, I love your accent. Is it Australian?" Lilac asks, but before I can respond, we are ushered into the plane.

I quickly chose the seat next to Lou and turn around and look at Ayah. Mozey is licking her cheek and it's the first time I've seen her smile. She starts rubbing below his ears muttering, "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are." I smile at this and turn back to Lou. "You ready?"

Louisa looks at me and gives me a pained smile

"As I'll ever be."

MERCEDES' POV

Life sucks, and then you get Selected. What are the odds? One moment you're scavenging up food from a trash can, and the next they have you flying to a castle.

What

The

Literal

Hell

Flying isn't something I would enjoy doing on a daily basis. In fact, if I never have to step foot in a plane again, it would be too soon. Seriously, who wants to look over and see a whole bunch of wasteland that was your home? I certainly hope I never have to set foot in that shit again. Overnight, I went from being an 8 to being a 3. How the hell does that work.

There are three other girls in my plane. One: Erica Shellwood. I know her name already because she was a Seven. Only one caste above me, and I better start making alliances anyways. Erica's nice, she worked on a farm, and whereas my job was in the black market, although I didn't tell her that part…she was on a 'need to know' basis right now. The other two girls where named December Castle, a snobbing Model that was a two from Belcourt, and then there was Ivy Shatton.

Ivy got along well with Erica, but the seven was a likeable girl. Both were farmers. They also both looked alike, so I could swear they were sisters if I didn't know any better.

Swearing on stuff and Promising things you can't keep is just messed up. Take it from someone who knows.

Another thing I know is my competition. I will not lose. I have to show Illea that eights are not shit. Not something to be casted aside, thrown out. The world is rough, the Black Market taught me that. People are power hungry and the human race is just sometimes disappointing altogether. It also taught me to learn everything you can about the people you're dealing with.

I know just that.

MACKENZIE'S POV

People say one of the best parts about being in the Selection was that you got your caste bumped up to a three, but when you're a two, you're in it for something else. Not the money, not the caste. The deciding factor is the crown or the prince. I've been thinking about this the entire half of the flight, but finally the girl next to me strikes up a conversation.

"So…you're Mackenzie Arden?" She smiles and I know she's being friendly, "Yeah, you're Annaliese Crystaline right?" She nods, "Just Cryssie though." Cryssie looks behind us and back to me, "That's Macyn Lindsley and Annabelle Clifford." I turn my head and see who she's talking about. Macyn has your average pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes combination but she is sure beautiful. Annabelle was off in "book world" as Cryssie had called it, and I couldn't get a very good look at her.

At the end of the flight, Cryssie was nice, but there was something about her that I didn't feel like I should trust.

**Soooooo yeah…Sorry for the short POV's I felt like I needed to update sooner. I'll work on posting more chapters but I hope you liked it!**

**Please do tell me YOUR point of views on the characters you've seen so far. As we progress into the story PM me a girl you want eliminated and a girl you want to move on. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Hailey **


	5. The Rebel

**Welp…So **RavenQueenFan **bribed me into posting another chapter this weekend. I'm also no longer excepting Selection Girls SYOC **

**Also, reviews are encouraged, more reviews posted the sooner I'll update. Also ideas for your character if you submitted one is also encouraged so I can work on lengthening my chapters. **

**Well. This chapter is more going to be focused on Arimis…so here goes**

WILLIAM'S POV

She's late. I trusted her to uphold her reputation and to be on time, but here I am, the Prince, waiting for a maid.

Irina bounds up the stairs her usually perfect bun has strands straying out refusing to be contained. "I'm immensely sorry for my tardiness, your highness." She bows her head and looks to the ground, "I ran into some trouble along the way." My arms cross, "I except it's all sorted out now?" Her head bobs up and down, "Yes, your highness." "Good. Now what of the Selected."

ARIMIS' POV

Alec.

That's the only thing going on in my head. Alec.

Not the Prince. Not the girls.

Alec.

It wasn't even three hours after the report did Guards arrive at our doorstep, searching our house top to bottom, then the bakery. Most importantly, they spent the longest time in my brother's room. I heard them knocking over his desk, getting in all the hidden spots. My mother was screaming at the Guards, demanding to know what the hell was going on. My baby sister, Bellina, was screaming as well. She was flung into my arms and I was sent upstairs.

_"Excuse me, sir, I demand to know what the hell is going on!" My mother shouted. "Ma'am, I will ask you one last time to calm down. It's just a random house check." _

_ Knowing it wasn't my place, I still spoke up, "Sir, if it's a random house check, why are you knocking over stuff?" He looked at me and his eyes flashed with recognition, "Lady Arimis, it will all be moved back into place again." My mother turned to me and she pushed Bellina into my arms, "Take Belle upstairs. Go into your room, I'll handle this, Arimis." _

_ Then and there I knew something was up, my mother never has called me Arimis, always Ari or Missy. I know it's because of my father. My father was the one to name me. My namesake, Aramis, one of the Three Musketeers, was a clever man. When I was young my father would tell me of how he knew it was a perfect fit from the moment he saw me. _

_ I sat there with Belle in my arms trying to wait out the crashing, the sounds of breaking memories. _

_ That's when it all stopped. There was a shout, and all the noise died down. I placed Belle in her crib and slowly walked out of the room. _

_ One of the Guards pushed past me clutching a letter in his palm. I managed to make out one word; _Rebel

_ I raced down the back stairs and straight into Claire, my mother's, arms. She looks to me and then the ruckus starts up again. This time; the shout comes from my brother. We share a glance and then I dart to the clamor. _

_ One of the Guards drags Alec out onto the streets. My brother thrashes, kicks, punches, and does anything to loosen his grip. People start emerging from the surrounding houses, and my mother cries out. _

_ I turn away. Trying to hide the fall of tears drizzling down my cheek. I drown out all of his cries of pain, but one sound penetrates through the fall I built up. The sound of a gunshot. _

_ My whole body swing around just in time for me to see Alec crumble to the ground, beaten and bloody, and now, dead. My mother sobs, and over all the noise I hear Belle crying too, as if she knows what just happened. _

_ I race back inside and thrust open his door. Everything in his room is destroyed. The boy I thought I knew, I actually didn't have the slightest clew of who he was. All those years, I was living under a roof with a complete stranger. _

_ Out of the rubble that once belonged to my brother, I find one survivor. A picture of him and me at the opening of _AmouteruBakery, _he has cookie dough across his cheek, and my hair is caked in flour. We are both laughing, both so naïve. So unaware of what was to come. _

_ The gun shot rings replays itself in my head, and I drop the picture. There's a crack, and when I go to pick it back up, I feel a sharp pain in my finger and one drop of blood fall to the carpet. The crack slithers across my face, straight across separating the two of us. _

_ And then the tears flow_

I set the image on the side table in the castle, refusing my maids offer to get the frame replaced. _"You'll hurt yourself my lady." _

_So be it. _

I had already gone through so much pain in the last week, I don't think I could hurt much more. I'm ushered to the Women's room with all the other Selected, where we are to spend our day getting to know one and other, but as of now, I just done really want to talk to anyone. It seems I must.

I walk into the room, and everyone automatically knows who I am. News of Rebels travels fast, and when you are a French immigrant and look a lot like the Rebel who was recently discovered, people tend to know who you are. Rhine Silverton, a girl from my plane. Smirks at me, "Hey Rebel bitch."

December Castle snickers, "I bet her scrawny brother wasn't found sooner because his sister slept with the guards who do the house checks." She looks to me, "Oh, whoops, didn't see you there!" Rhine and December laugh, and Mercedes smiles slightly, well aware that the hatred wasn't going to be on her for once. Raven stands up, "Rhine, December, back off you assholes. You have no right to judge her, for all you know Arimis had no idea of what her brother was doing." Another girl, one who I believe was named Marion, "But for all you know, she could be a good for nothing whore." The room divides, half of them call me things like Whore, bitch, rebel scum, bastard. You name it, the other side has people supporting me, saying that I had nothing to do with this.

Louisa Leger get to her feet, "Everyone! Shut your damn mouths, believe what you wish, but fighting about it isn't getting you any closer to the Prince." Louisa looks to Rhine, "Or the crown for that matter." Ai stands beside Melana and Louisa. "You may think you know her from looking at what her brother has done, but what Alec Amouteru did isn't something she could have prevented."

Ivy Shatton is next to speak, "There are some things you just can't control, some people who do unforgivable things and take their punishment, and you just have to remember there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

But there was. I could have gone out there, let him live, take his punishment. I could have forced him to tell me, gotten him to stop. So much I could have done…

Holly opens her mouth, closes it as if determining if it was the right thing to say, but then opens it again, "Arimis has gotten her share of pain, let's not put anymore onto her."

A girl emerges that I don't think I've seen, "Her brother deserved to die. After what they did to my mother. That was the least they could have done."

I was about to lunge at the new girl, but Erica held me back, "Missy, calm down. Deep breaths." I was done. I wasn't going to calm down, "Don't you speak of my brother that way!" I shout, "He did not deserve to die…he didn't deserve to die…he was only eighteen!" I crumble to the ground and the tears flow across my cheeks, my whole body shakes, and I can't stop. Everyone goes silent, and I hear the door opening. I look up, and see Queen America.

QUEEN AMERICA'S POV

On my way to the Woman's room, I heard the uproar of the girls. I rub my temples knowing that it was about the accidental shooting of the rebel boy. I sign and open the door to the room, but what I see makes it harder for me not to want to be like a mother to these girls. I stand in the doorway gaping at the sight of Lady Arimis Amouteru sobbing uncontrollably.

All the other girl's heads turn to the door, and they all go silent. Most of them curtsy, others stare in awe, but one of the girls does neither. She just rolls her eyes. Lady Mercedes, one I put in, I start regretting my decision of choosing her.

From what I learned from Maxon's Selection, was that first impressions where always the key. Although I didn't make my best first impression, I somehow managed to shockingly pull through. My plan was saved, as Angelina walked in. She quickly hurried to the sobbing girl's side, and I smiled at how kind my daughter was. I turned to the other Selected and gave them a disappointing look. "Not only is this behavior bad for your reputation with Prince William, but also with me, King Maxon, and Princess Angelina.

They all nod solemnly and I escape to my corner, and begin to read the Report.

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door, and my maid, Irina walks in. "Your Majesty, Prince William wishes to enter." The confusion of my face, is obvious. I look around the room and sense a feel of mixed emotions. Fear, Anxiety, Excitement. Lady Arimis gets to her feet and wipes her tears.

"Send him in."

My son walks in, his blond hair neat a lot like his fathers. The blue eyes he got from me glisten with disappointment.

RHINE'S POV

The Prince walked in. Prince William Schreave. He wasn't supposed to meet us until tomorrow. I try to catch his eye, turn my head to allow him to see my heterochromic eyes. But he has a goal, and it's not me. At least…not yet.

He requests to meet 16 of the girls.

And the next day, none of them are to be seen.

Good thing at that.

**Well, that's all! I hope this turned out to be longer than my other chapters. I'm really working on making them longer. **

** I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me whether it's through reviews or through PM who you want to see move forward and who you want eliminated**

**Remaining 20 Girls: **

Arimis Amouteru

Ivy Shatton

Erica Shellwood

Lila Mersenth

Ayah Derrin

Holly Jeans

December Castle

Rhine Silverton

Louisa Leger

Melana White

Lilac De Ansti

Mackenzie Arden

Raven Prescott

Annaliese Crystaline

Annabelle Clifford

Ariel Mattia

Marion Skyes

Mercedes Elric

Macyn Lindsley

Campbell Greenlee **(Sorry I forgot about her! I've had so much on my mind) **


	6. The Maid

**Well, so here I am upholding to my promise. Quicker updates and hopefully longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed Arimis', my personal character, background. I did get a ton of hate on Mercy, December, and Rhine, but that was all planned out and expected. **

**Also, people where wondering who it was who said that Alec deserved to die. So keep that in mind because it may come up in chapters following. I am not telling you right now, because I want to see your guesses :) **

**Me Story. **

**Me Rules. **

**You will know in a few chapters. Maybe next chapter if I get enough reviews. Keep in mind that your reviews inspire me, they let me know that people actually care and enjoy my writing. Me being a little self-conscious about it, I tend to give up on original stories after a while for 2 reasons. **

**I don't think it's well written**

**I can't think of anymore ideas. **

**So to prevent me from giving up on this story, please review (to let me know people actually read it), PM me who you want to see eliminated and who you want to move on, and you can also PM me small ideas. I have the major plot planned in my brain but it's usually small things that stump me. If you want to randomly add in more for your character for those of you who have sent in SYOCs please feel free to. **

**Also, I may start doing little snippets of things going on in my life xD not really important things most of it is something stupid I did or something I may want to do, and so for today, I decided that I want to try guitar, I told my parents, and I may start doing it. Also, so I was plugging in my computer because I didn't want it to die on me as I wrote this, and I was wondering why it wasn't charging. I push it in more, check if it's actually plugged into my computer…nope…my extension cord wasn't plugged in. IM SO SMART IT'S LIKE AMAZING. (That was when I started writing this, today I actually just took my WWII Test, so yey for me, that's over with) **

MAYCN'S POINT OF VIEW

_Macy…you're crazy. _One thought. One single thought, but that one thought is the truth…It's crazy for me to already be completely and undeniably in love with Prince William. I've never even met the guy! Crazy for me to think I actually have a chance of winning this thing. Crazy for me to think he might just love me back. So much crazy.

To top it all, I'm not exactly the prettiest of the bunch. My blond hair is so light, it turns white in the sun. My face is too round, I'm too short, my eyes are a dull blue, and if that wasn't enough, I have glasses. Although the glasses part was fixed after my makeover.

And also…I'm invisible.

The shouts hurt my ears, people yelling at one and other about some stupid Rebel killing. As others shout at the poor French Baker from Hansport. I push past multiple girls, but none of them notice. That's what I mean. Macy the Invisible.

I start wandering the maze way of halls, but after some time, it hits me that I don't know where I am headed. Or where I am for a fact… I try to contemplate where I am. I grab my sketch book and work on drawing the halls. Being a cartographer from Labrador, I tend to be able to know my way around. I'm working on sketching the hall that branches off from the one I was previously on, when my face smacks into something hard. "Omph!" I look up and my mouth drops open.

"P-P-Prince William. I-I-I'm so sorry!" He smiles, like he always does on the Report, but this time, it's directed at me. "It's no problem. Lady Macyn correct?" I smile shyly, "Just Macy." I feel like a foot shorter than the prince. Although, I probably am. "Where are you headed?" His head tilts to the side slightly as he asks me, and my heart melts. Okay, I get it. I'm a love sick puppy. "Uh, I'm not entirely sure…I had to get away from the Women's Room." His eyebrows disappear in his hairline, "What's going on over there?" I shrug, "Everyone's just fighting about the Rebel shooting." "What?" Prince William starts rushing down the hall, I reach out my hand and open my mouth. I feel my hand flop to my side as the Prince vanishes from sight. My jaw clamps shut and I slump down against the wall, and bring my knees to my chest.

_Macy don't feel special, don't get worked up when he doesn't treat you like your something special. Cause you ain't girl. You're just a good-for-nothing cartographer from Labrador. A three. He has to be nice to you, so get your shit together and make yourself known._

I will not lose.

I will not be invisible

CRYSSIE'S POV (Annaliese)

"Wo, Rhine! Your hair is like, such a pretty color. I love gold. It's also _so _soft!" I run my fingers through the Two from Kent's hair, parting it into three equal sections. Rhine smirks and looks over to Mercy. "Why Lady Mercedes, would you care to join Lady December, Lady Annaliese and I for a ride tomorrow?" the eight sits up taller, her blond hair frames her gray eyes perfectly, and something swells inside of me. _Why is Rhine inviting an _eight? _Who in their right minds would hang out with that scum? _

De speaks, her head still, not even bothering to look up, "Hey, Cryssie, would you be a dear and braid my hair into a crown braid?" I smile, I loving braiding and would do anything to stay these two girl's ally, maybe even their friend. I tie up Rhine's hair and move over to December.

The door suddenly swings open and in walks a prim woman. Her blouse is covered by a crisp blazer and she walks with a certain purpose.

"Hello, Ladies, my name is Ceria McClain, I will be your instructor for the Selection. In order to be the Princess of Illea one must be able to take on the responsibilities with poise and purpose along with being well educated. I am afraid I must cut your break short. We have to go over manners before I tell you what the next week has in store." Ceria claps her hands together and begins to order us in lines.

_Three Hours Later…_

"Alright girls. That's enough for you to be informed about the near future. King Maxon and Queen America, along with Prince William and Princess Angelina are hosting a Masquerade Ball. And you girls get to set it up." A hush whisper travels through the Selected, but I stay silent, knowing how to get someone to like you. "You will be paired up with another girl and this project would be a great way for you all to bond. Now for partners we have;

"Lady December and Lady Melana,"

"Lady Erica and Lady Ivy,"

"Lady Ayah and Lady Holly,"

"Lady Ariel and Lady Annabelle,"

"Lady Arimis and Lady Lila,"

"Lady Louisa and Lady Rhine,"

"Lady Annaliese and Lady Macyn."

Who the hell was Lady Macyn? I look around the room and see a short girl with really pale blond hair. How did _she _get in the Selection? Pshaw, probably not this "hidden beauty" crap.

"Lady Raven and Lady Mercedes,"

"Lady Marion and Lady Lilac,"

"And finally Lady Campbell and Lady Mackenzie."

I was going to blow the royal's minds.

IRINA'S POV

I am just maid, not one of the Selection girl's maid, just a castle maid, and a six for a fact, and I was once again late. My feet pound on the tile down the halls, my flats actually quite for once.

I race outside and rest my palm on the side of the castle. I rest my head against the wall and catch my breath. Then walk to the stables.

"Irina?" Beatrice, the stable-girl, looks at me in confusion. "Hey Tris, I have to break in the new horse for the Selection girls who plan to go riding later." Tris nods and hands over the horse. Relief washes through me as Tris doesn't notice that I'm not in the correct outfit. I haul myself on the saddle and gallop as fast as the horse could down the field to my destination. Being as late as I was I couldn't afford the safety precaution of walking.

The air rushes past me pushing my hair back from my face revealing the scare along my cheek. I pull back on the reins and dismount.

"What took you so long, Irina?" Gillian appears from behind the trees and I smile and run towards him. His arms wrap around my waist and his lips press against mine.

He pulls back and his dark blue eyes meet my brown ones. "Irina, what's going on?" I shrug, "Just some Masquerade ball that the royals are hosting and the Selected are putting together. He smiles, "That sounds fun." "Everyone is invited, too." I twiddle my thumbs and stare at my feet, "and I was thinking…maybe…you could take a break from work and go…with me?" He places a finger on my chin and lifts it up, forcing me to look at him. "Irina. I'd love too, and I will." My worried expression breaks into a grin and I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and well, kiss him.

**Yay! So who is this Gillian figure? Make your guesses! And what do you think of the Masquerade Ball? Sound Fun?**

**The Remaining girls are the same as the previous chapter. **

**~Hailey **


End file.
